


I Think I'm Falling (I Think I'm Falling For You)

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autumnal Fic, Fluff, Fluffy Boys in Fall, Isak really fucking hates Pumpkin Spice Lattes, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Lattes are mentioned 10 times... yikes, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Isak isn’t sure if it’s this guy’s incredibly endearing face or the fact that he didn’t just order a fucking Pumpkin Spice Latte, but he suddenly reallyreallywants to kiss him.





	I Think I'm Falling (I Think I'm Falling For You)

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on the other fic I'm currently trying to write, I decided to write this cute little autumnal fic because I fucking love fall and Evak.
> 
> Thank you [Wyonna](http://julian-dahl.tumblr.com/) for the prompt and for helping me when I got stuck! You're the best! <3
> 
> Also, I shit on Pumpkin Spice Lattes a bit in this fic, and I'd just like to say I actually love them so, this fic doesn't reflect my views, just the characters lmao
> 
> The title comes from the song [fallingforyou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) by The 1975 (aka my favorite band ever)  
> (p.s. peep the pun in the title... I Think I'm FALLing For You... get it... FALL? heh :))

“Can I get a small Pumpkin Spice Latte please?”

Isak has to physically bite down on his lip to hold back the exasperated sigh and the “oh god, please, not again” that is threatening to slip out of his mouth. He flashes a tight lipped, ridiculously fake smile and jots down the same fucking three letters he’s written about thirty times already. At this point he wonders why the fall cups don’t come pre-printed with ‘PSL’ on them since everyone and their fucking uncle seem to want nothing but. He caps his pen again, a little too aggressively, and slides the cup off to the side to be made.

“I swear to god if the next person orders another fucking Pumpkin Spice fucking Latte…” He mutters under his breath before pasting his fake cheery customer service smile back onto his face. It falters, however, when he hears a small snort from the customer in front of him, and he looks up, ready to tell this person off for laughing because really, they’d be annoyed too if all anyone ever ordered this time of year was that stupid fucking overpriced artificial pumpkin drink. Like, come on people, it doesn’t even taste _that_ good!

Except all irritated rants disappear from his mind and the words die on his tongue when he looks up to see the prettiest boy he’s ever laid eyes on. His blonde hair is tousled from the wind and his cheeks and the tip of his nose are flushed a bright pink from the cold. His lips are chapped and stretched into the biggest smile that makes his eyes scrunch up and crinkle in the corners in the cutest way. He has a scarf looped three times around his neck and the softest looking knit sweater on, and his hands are covered in fuzzy blue mittens.

“Oh… I uh, I didn’t… You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Don’t worry.” The boy interrupts, holding his hands up in mock surrender. His voice is smooth and deep and it shocks Isak more than the cold he feels every time someone opens the door and lets in a slight draft. “I actually just wanted to order a Caramel Macchiato, if that’s okay with you.”

Isak blinks and a giddy laugh bubbles up. He nearly shouts “thank _fuck_!” and drops to his knees right then and there to shoot off a prayer to a god he doesn’t believe in for blessing him in such a glorious way. He isn’t sure he would have been able to handle yet another Pumpkin Spice Latte. It probably would have killed him.

And Isak isn’t sure if it’s this guy’s incredibly endearing face or the fact that he didn’t just order a fucking Pumpkin Spice Latte, but he suddenly really _really_ wants to kiss him.

“Oh my god, can I kiss you?” He ends up blurting out, his eyes widening a second later and cheeks going just about as pink as the boy’s are when he realizes he actually said it out loud.

Before he can scramble to apologize or correct his request (though _how_ he would fix this he really doesn’t know), the boy is laughing out loud, his eyes scrunching up once more, making Isak warm all over.

“Sure.” The boy replies coolly, lifting his shoulders in a casual shrug, causing Isak’s pulse to skyrocket and his heart to nearly beat right out of his chest. “I mean, I don’t even know your name though,” The boy points out, “so maybe you can tell it to me first?”

Now it’s Isak’s turn to laugh at the boy’s obvious attempt at flirting back. Isak raises an eyebrow at him before lifting his finger to point at the nametag that sits proudly pinned to his apron, right there in plain view on his chest.

The boy’s cheeks pink again, though not because of the wind this time, and he ducks his head in embarrassment. “Right, nametag.” He murmurs, running a hand through his hair, chuckling softly to himself.

“I’m Isak.” Isak states, tapping his nametag before dropping his hand back down to the counter.

“Isak. Hi, Isak.” The boy greets, flashing another blinding smile, and it suddenly dawns on Isak why it’s so gloomy and grey outside: how could it be anything but when the sun is currently inside his coffee shop ordering a Caramel Macchiato?

“I’m Even.” He adds, pulling one of the soft looking blue mittens off of his hand before sticking it out for Isak to take. 

Isak stares down at his hand for a second, honestly just admiring how nice of a hand this guy has, before placing his own hand into the embrace, closing his fingers around Even’s before squeezing gently. Even’s hand is warm around his and Isak feels his fingers begin to tingle, the heat buzzing up his arm and enveloping his entire body in the feeling.

“So, what did the poor Pumpkin Spice Latte ever do to you?” Even questions, his head tilting to the side like an adorably confused puppy. His voice draws Isak’s gaze from their hands, still connected between them, and up to Even’s wintry blue eyes, which are sparkling with amusement. 

Isak groans and rolls his eyes. “Ugh, nothing. It’s just all anyone fucking orders and I’m getting real sick and tired of seeing them.” he complains, twisting his face up into a grimace at the thought of having to make another Pumpkin Spice Latte. God, he can’t wait until fall is over. 

Even lets out a small laugh and nods his head in understanding. “I have a buddy, Mikael, who once thought it was a brilliant idea to dump one over my head.” 

Isak’s eyes widen and he tries to bite back a giggle at the thought of Even drenched in sticky Pumpkin syrup and espresso. And boy, would he love to empty one of these fucking drinks on some of his customers though. 

“He claimed it was ‘production value’ for the scene we were shooting for our film project, but I wasn't even going in front if the camera so that was clearly bullshit.” Even shakes his head at the memory. “Ever since then I haven't been very fond of the drink either.” 

“I guess I have Mikael to thank then for finally giving me a customer that didn't order a Pumpkin Spice Latte.” Isak beams brightly.

Even just chuckles and flashes that crinkly-eyed smile again. “I guess you do.” He says warmly, his soft eyes melting Isak’s entire being. 

He doesn't want to ever look away, not when Even's staring at him that way, wearing an expression that's sweeter than most of the drinks they sell here.

Their eyes are locked, blue on green, and they're each wearing the stupidest grins, ignoring everything and everyone else around them. And really, Isak is more than okay with spending the rest of the day, hell, the rest of _forever_ like this.

“Caramel Macchiato.” Isak’s coworker, Frederick, suddenly calls out, effectively bursting their little bubble and sliding the drink onto the pick up counter before going back to the queue of drinks he needs to make.

“Well, that’s me.” Even announces solemnly, his expression falling a little now that it’s time for him to go. He finally drops Isak’s hand- Isak had almost forgotten that they hadn’t let go once- and proceeds to pull the discarded mitten back on, physically and mentally preparing himself to trek back out into the cold. 

Isak moves to the pick up counter and grabs Even’s coffee cup, holding it out for him to take, hoping to prolong their interaction in any and all ways he possibly can. 

“Enjoy your drink- and I'm pretty confident you will on principle just because it's not a Pumpkin Spice Latte.” Isak grins.

Even takes the paper cup from Isak, giving him one last beautiful smile before he turns and walks to the door, pushing it open with his free hand. He lifts a mittened hand for one last goodbye before stepping outside.

And Isak can’t let it end like that, not without the kiss Even so easily promised him earlier. He’s told him his name after all.

He abandons his post behind the register, not feeling too bad about rushing out into the cold and leaving Frederick to handle the line of customers by himself. After all, they’ll all probably order the same damn Pumpkin Spice Latte.

He’s in just his thin t-shirt and apron, his coat and beanie and scarf left in the break room at the start of his shift all those hours ago, and he shivers, quaking in his shoes as he spots Even a few doors down already.

“Even!” Isak calls after the tall boy, jogging after him.

Even halts and spins on his heel, his lips already spread in a wide beam as his eyes land on Isak.

“Isak.”

Once Isak catches up to Even he stops, his chest puffing as he takes a second to catch his breath, before looking right into Even’s eyes and admitting, “I wasn’t kidding about that kiss though…”

Even raises his eyebrows, but sets his coffee cup on the top of the trash can right next to them. He presses his mitten protected palms to either side of Isak’s face before bringing his lips to mold against Isak’s.

And suddenly Isak isn’t cold anymore, and he can feel the heat spreading throughout his body, lighting every fiber of his being on fire. Even drops one hand from Isak’s cheek to hold onto Isak’s waist and pull him impossibly closer so they're pressed together from lips to toes. 

When Even finally pulls back, his smile is so wide Isak can barely see his eyes. 

“Hey Isak?”

“Yes Even?” 

“I should probably tell you that I lied about hating Pumpkin Spice Lattes.” Even confesses. “I mean, Mikael really did unload one on me, but I don’t hate them.” 

Isak’s mouth drops open into a small ‘o’ at the admission.

“Also, I had every intention of ordering a Pumpkin Spice Latte until you said something.”

Isak groans loudly, but tilts his head up to kiss Even again anyways. “I hate you.” He mumbles into his mouth. 

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> Leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it! :))
> 
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
